Luhan Pororo
by Milky Kim
Summary: [CHAPTER] Kim Luhan berpura-pura buta dan tuli akan segalanya hanya demi Kim Minseok. / EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / YAOI


**Luhan Pororo**

.

.

* * *

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Main cast : Luhan, Minseok (Xiumin), Sehun

Rate : T

Warn! Boy x Boy, Yaoi

An : repost dari fb

Summary : Kim Luhan berpura-pura buta dan tuli akan segalanya hanya demi Kim Minseok.

* * *

.

.

.

"Min."

"Hm."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Ada."

"Katakan! aku akan membelikannya sekarang juga!"

Minseok menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau enyah dari sini."

Kali ini Luhan yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Luhan mem-backhug Minseok.

Minseok hanya diam. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di lengan Luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan ujung bolpoint yang menempel pada kulitnya.

"Boleh aku request?"

"Apa?" Minseok menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Tulis di sana, 'Aku mencintaimu'"

"Baiklah"

Sebuah senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibir Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Minseok melepas pelukan Luhan dan terus berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepeninggal Minseok, Luhan meloncat-loncat kegirangan, "Yess! Yes! Yahoo!"

Minseok benar-benar mengejutkan, tapi Luhan jauh lebih mengejutkan.

Minseok menulis 'PSYCHO' pada lengan Luhan, tapi Luhan terlihat lebih senang dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan, cepat tidur! Jangan ganggu Minseok terus!" Sebuah suara dari luar diikuti bunyi langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga membuat wajah Luhan mengkerut tidak senang.

"Tapi Min, aku masih ingin bermain denganmu..." Luhan membuang bolpoint yang sedang digunakan Minseok.

"Besok kita main lagi. Kau harus tidur." Sabar Minseok.

"Luhan?! Kau tidak mau menurut perintahku?!"

Kedua makhluk itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Masuk kamarmu sendiri, jangan berlama-lama di sini." Dingin wanita itu sembari menaruh nampan di meja belajar Minseok.

"Malam ini aku tidur dengan Minseok."

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur sendiri." Potong Minseok dan disambut tatapan benci Luhan.

Mengalah, Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah kalau Minseok tidak mau."

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Tuntut wanita tadi.

"Aku ingin memastikan Minseok tidur lebih dulu."

"Kau!-" Minseok menahan tangan wanita itu sebelum mengenai wajah Luhan. Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu hanya memandang sang pelaku dengan mimik datar. Mengedipkan mata pun tidak. Pipi Luhan sangatlah kebal untuk hal kecil seperti itu.

"Mom!" Minseok marah. "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Mom oleh Minseok tadi beserta Minseok mengamati tingkah Luhan yang seolah tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang dewasa di depannya. Ia lebih memilih memainkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Woah...kau benar Minseok! Ternyata aku sudah duapuluh empat tahun!" Luhan mengangkat dua jari tangan kiri dan empat jari kanannya.

Wanita itu menepis tangan Minseok yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sejak tadi. Ibu itu mendengus remeh.

"Dengarkan aku. Setelah aku tidur, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau lupa? Aku selalu menepati janji."

Minseok tersenyum. Dia mengakuinya. Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong padanya.

"Baiklah." Minseok meraih nampan tadi. "Mom, jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi Luhan masuk ke kamarnya."

Wanita itu tak berkata sepatah katapun. Ia hanya mengecup kening Minseok yang masih duduk anteng di kursi lalu keluar dari kamar Minseok. Namun saat ia menggapai daun pintu, ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Dia kembali masuk menghampiri Luhan. Kakinya berjinjit dan kedua tangannya menggapai pipi Luhan. Sebuah kecupan ringan hinggap di dahi Luhan. "Selamat malam sayang. Mommy mencintaimu." Wanita itu menatap nanar Luhan yang mengacuhkannya, dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Minseok yang melalukan aktifitas rutinnya.

Setelah ibu itu benar-benar keluar, bersamaan dengan Minseok yang sudah berjalan ke kasurnya. Luhan bersiap dengan selimut di tangannya. "Ayo cepat tidur." Perintahnya pada Minseok.

Luhan mengambil kembali bolpoint yang sempat ia lempar tadi. Tangan Minseok yang sudah masuk ke dalam selimut ia keluarkan lagi. Luhan menuliskan sesuatu di lengan Minseok.

Dan Minseok hanya menurut.

'n u rite, u r my object' Minseok membacanya sambil tersenyum.

"Good night, jaljayo." Luhan hendak mencium kening Minseok, tapi Minseok mengangkat kepalanya. Dua mulut itu bertemu. Luhan tersentak kaget memundurkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas. "Aku pergi." ucapnya, kemudian benar-benar keluar dari kamar Minseok.

.

.

.

Suara bel rumah milik keluarga Kim menggema. Seorang pria dengan anak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi, setia menunggui dibukakan pintu sang pemilik rumah dengan sabar.

Tidak.

Hanya pria itu yang menantikannya. Tidak dengan anaknya.

"Selama kau di sini, jangan nakal, ya? Papa pergi tidak lama. Kau akan punya teman baru. Berteman baiklah dengannya. " Kata pria paruh baya itu sambil membelai sayang rambut anaknya. "Sepulang kerja, papa pasti menjemputmu."

"Ih...ih..ih ih..."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Tidak usah takut. Papa tidak akan memisahkan kalian. Papa hanya ingin kau punya teman baru lagi. Sepupumu tidak bisa menjagamu 24/7. Dia juga harus melanjutkan kuliahnya."

"Uh..uh.." Anak itu cemberut.

Pintu masih belum terbuka.

Pria tadi menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu pagar rumah itu sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Hum..?"

"Uh..uh.."

"Setidaknya-"

"Lee Donghae?!" Sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"O- Yesung?" Pria itu tersenyum menanggapi sapaan kawan lamanya.

Seseorang yang disebut –Yesung- tadi berlari ke arah pria bernama –Lee Donghae-. Yesung sedikit kesulitan karena membawa dua kantong plastik hitam besar.

"Maaf, tadi aku ke supermarket sebentar." Kata Yesung saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya mendapati seseorang di belakang Dongahae. "Lee Sehun?"

Donghae mengangguk miris. "Ayo beri salam pada paman Yesung." Perintah Donghae pada anaknya.

Dengan takut-takut, Sehun hanya memberi hormat pada Yesung.

"Kau tampan sekali." Puji Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

"Uh...uh.." Sehun tampak ketakutan dan cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibalik badan Donghae. Tangan Sehun memilin ujung ikat pinggang yang dikenakan ayahnya.

"Ssstt...jangan takut. Dia orang baik. Selama papa kerja, kau tinggal di rumah paman Yesung. Mengerti?"

"Ah...uh..uh.."

"Sudahlah, lama-lama dia akan terbiasa." Sela Yesung lalu membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mempersilahkan Donghae dan anaknya duduk, Yesung berjalan menuju dapur.

Sehun memperhatikan isi rumah Yesung yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, tapi classic. Mengeluarkan kesan rapi dan nyaman.

"Yeobo! Soyoung-ah!"Teriak Yesung sambil menghampiri istrinya yang berada di dalam green house.

"Kau datang?" Wanita itu mematikan kran lalu mengusapkan kedua tangannya yang basah pada apron hijau yang ia pakai.

"Mereka juga datang."

"Donghae?" Soyoung, istri Yesung, tampak berbinar.

"Ck, sesenang itukah kau mendengarnya?"

"Bukan begitu..." Soyoung mencubit bibir Yesung yang cemberut. "Aku juga tidak sabar ingin mempertemukan Luhan pada Sehun."

Yesung terkekeh geli. "Kau ini!" Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Soyoung gemas. "Mana anak-anak?" lanjutnya.

"Seperti biasa. Minseok melukis di gazebo, dan Luhan menemaninya."

"Baiklah, panggil mereka. Aku tunggu di dalam."

Soyoung mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berkumpul. Di ruang tamu bernuansa putih.

Sehun duduk berdempetan dengan ayahnya. Ia juga sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan ayahnya.

Yesung dan istrinya.

Tapi Minseok dan Luhan belum muncul. Minseok masih mencuci tangannya yang terkena cat air di wastafel.

"Yeobo, dia tampan sekali!" Bisik Soyoung pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa namamu anak tampan?"

"Namanya Sehun, Lee Sehun." Jawab Donghae, membuat Sehun semakin erat memeluk lengan ayahnya.

"Jangan takut sayang, disini kau akan banyak teman. Minseok! Luhan!"

"Kami disini."

Ternyata Minseok baru saja sampai dan cepat-cepat mengambil tempat duduk. Diikuti Luhan yang masih memeluknya posesif.

Mata Minseok langsung tertuju pada Sehun. Dia sudah tahu dengan rencana kedua orang tuanya. Yesung dan Soyoung memberitahunya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sehun sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari lengan Donghae. Ia ingin melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Ia tertegun melihat senyum manis itu. Menurut Sehun, itu adalah senyuman terindah dan tulus yang pernah ia lihat selain milik mama, papa, dan sepupunya.

Wajah pemilik senyuman manis itu -Minseok- sedikit tertarik. Seseorang di sampingnya semakin erat memeluknya. Sudah pasti pelakunya adalah Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat sangat sangatlah tidak ramah, membuat Sehun kembali menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di balik lengan Donghae.

"Luhan!" Minseok mencoba melepaskan diri dari Luhan.

Luhan membuang muka dari Minseok. Ia marah. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Minseok tersenyum miris. Tangan kanan Minseok terulur pada Sehun. "Hai! Aku Kim Minseok!" ucap Minseok riang.

Sehun menyambutnya dengan semangat. "Oh..oh oh.."

Luhan yang mulai panas menarik tangan Minseok kasar. Sehun reflek menyembunyikan kepalanya lagi.

"Luhan!" bentak ibunya.

Tapi Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Minseok hanya menggaruk kecil kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya...itu hanya akan memperburuk mentalnya." Yesung menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada punggung sang istri.

"Tidak apa." Donghae tersenyum. "Yesung benar. Toh mereka akan bertemu setiap hari dan menjadi teman dekat."

"Dia Luhan." Soyoung memperkenalkan Luhan pada Donghae secara acuh tak acuh.

"Kim Luhan." Tambah Yesung.

"Apa Sehun seperti Luhan?" Tanya Minseok pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. Tangannya yang bergetar mulai merangkul badan anak emasnya. "Dia memiliki disabilitas lain. Selama 20 tahun ini dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari mulutnya. Ada masalah dengan pita suaranya." Donghae Mencium pucuk kepala Sehun. "Tapi aku yakin dia anak yang pandai."

"Kami juga sependapat denganmu." Giliran Yesung yang mengacak rambut kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum memandang ayahnya. "Dia juga anak yang pandai."

Luhan sangat mencintai ayahnya. Selama hidup 24 tahun ini, Luhan tidak pernah mendapat marah dari ayahnya. Berbicara dengan nada tinggi pun tidak pernah. Senakal apapun tingkah Luhan, Yesung selalu memanjakannya.

"Hmm...ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi sekarang." Donghae mendapati jarum pendek yang ada di arlojinya hampir menunjuk angka .

"Minseok, bisa kau bawa Sehun ikut bermain?" pinta Yesung.

"Baik daddy."

Minseok hendak bangun, tapi Luhan menariknya kembali. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lepaskan atau jangan bermain denganku lagi." Bisik Minseok dingin tepat di telinga Luhan.

Jika Minseok sudah bersikap seperti itu, Luhan tidak mau melawan lagi. Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di gazebo dan duduk di sana.

"Tolong maafkan sikap Luhan." Soyoung menatap kepergian putra keduanya.

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah paham. Tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi."

"Ayo Sehun kita bermain bersama!" Ajak Minseok sambil merangkul badan Sehun, seolah Sehun tengah diambang perasaan mau pingsan.

Sehun tersenyum sangat manis dan mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar, ok?"

Perintah Minseok langsung disambut anggukan paham Sehun.

"Dan kau Luhan!" Luhan yang baru saja mengangkat bokongnya ingin membuntut Minseok sedikit tersentak. "Diam disini! Jangan kemana-mana! Jangan kau ganggu Sehun!"

Luhan mendecak kesal.

Minseok meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di gazebo. Hanya mereka berdua. Luhan duduk di sisi pojok paling barat, Sehun pojok paling timur.

Luhan yang bosan menunggu kedatangan Minseok mulai mengitari gazebo berukuran 3x3 meter itu lalu mendekati Sehun dengan lagak gangster-nya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celana selutut yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau bisa bahasa isyarat?" tanya Luhan sinis.

Sehun meluruskan kakinya naik ke gazebo dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang. "Tidak." Sahutnya sambil memainkan smartphone. Dia bertingkah sangatlah normal. Seperti remaja dewasa pada umumnya.

"K- kau?!" gugup Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Buat apa aku belajar bahasa tak berguna itu kalau aku bisa bicara dengan sempurna." Sehun memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku kemeja dan menatap Luhan sinis. Dia tersenyum remeh. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu berpura-pura idiot kalau berhadapan dengan idot yang sebenarnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutmu."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap benci hingga akhirnya Minseok datang.

"Oh.." Sehun –pura-pura- terkejut dengan kedatangan Minseok. Ia berjalan ke sebuah set lukis. "Oh..oh..uh.." Dia menunjuk lukisan lalu menunjuk Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum. "Kau bertanya, apa aku yang melukisnya?"

"Uh..uh.." Sehun mengangguk mantap. Mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' dari Minseok.

"Aku yang melukisnya."

"Ah ah ah..haha..ah ah ah ah.." Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan badan yang melompat-lompat.

"Minseok..." Lemah Luhan sambil menatap Sehun sinis.

"Kau suka? Apa kau ingin belajar melukis juga?"

"Uh! Uh!" Kepala Sehun mengangguk semangat.

"Minseok..." Luhan, lagi.

Minseok tampak berpikir. "Tapi...sepertinya ki-"

"MINSEOK!" potong Luhan. Kemarahannya sudah diujung ubun-ubun.

"Ada apa Luhan?!"

"DIA BERBOHONG! DIA BISA BICARA!."Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan mata yang terpaku pada mata Minseok dalam. Ia ingin Minseok percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok menatap Luhan marah. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan kedatangannya. Tapi tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu!"

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya seolah berkata, 'lihat! Kakakmu saja tidak percaya, sesuai dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Bodoh!'

"Min, pernahkah aku berbohong padamu?" Luhan merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok yang tingginya memang beberapa senti di bawah Luhan.

Mendapatkan tatapan 'percayalah padaku' dari Luhan, Minseok tampak gugup.

"Uh...uh..." Sehun bersembunyi dibalik kanvas yang masih tegak berdiri di penyangga. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan.

"Lalu kau akan mengatakan kalau dia telah berbohong pada ayahnya juga?" Mata Minseok bergerak lambat dari Sehun ke Luhan.

GREB

Luhan memeluk Minseok erat. Mencegah Minseok agar tidak melihat ke arah Sehun lagi. "Percayalah padaku." Bisik Luhan.

Minseok terpaku. Dia bingung. Mana yang benar? Apa Sehun setega itu berbohong pada ayahnya sendiri? Minseok melihat dengan jelas kalau Donghae sempat meneteskan air matanya. Badannya juga sedikit gemetar.

"Ah...hua...ha..!" Sehun tiba-tiba menangis dan berlari menuju rumah.

Minseok melepas pelukan Luhan paksa. "Hentikan sikap over protektifmu itu! Jangan buat aku benci padamu hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini." Dingin Minseok meninggalkan Luhan yang speechless.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan jadi pendiam. Dia masih tetap stalker Minseok, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam memperhatikan kegiatan Minseok.

Seperti halnya tadi pagi. Hari ini adalah hari keempat dimana Donghae menitipkan anak satu-satunya pada keluarga Yesung. Sehun bertindak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, berpura-pura idiot dan tunawicara, itu membuat Luhan semakin muak saja. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin bermain dengan Minseok seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Akan tetapi sii Albino penipu itu selalu membuat Minseok sibuk bermain dengannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, saat Minseok hendak membuat graffiti pada buku sketsa, ia mendapati pensilnya dalam keaadaan tumpul dan tidak bisa digunakan. Sehun merebutnya, alih-alih ingin membantu Minseok meraut pensil. Tapi Minseok tidak memperbolehkannya, karena ia harus menggunakan cutter. Minseok pikir itu berbahaya untuk Sehun, tapi Sehun tetap keras kepala.

"Luhan, tolong berikan pada Minseok" perintah Soyoung pada Luhan yang hanya duduk sendirian di ayunan depan dapur. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dengan tangan yang saling bertumpu satu sama lain. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Minseok yang terlihat bahagia bermain dengan Sehun.

Minseok benar-benar lupa pada Luhan.

"Luhan, apa kau tidak dengar?" ulang Soyoung.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia menerima nampan yang berisi obat-obatan dari ibunya dan berjalan ke tempat Minseok dan Sehun berada.

"Uh..uh uh.."

"Jangan Sehun, biar aku yang melakukannya. Nanti tanganmu-"

"Ihh...ih ih ih ih.."

"Min.." Lembut Luhan saat ia sudah sampai di belakang Minseok dan Sehun yang berebut cutter.

Sehun melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya. Ia melepas genggamannya dari cutter dan

SRET

Sebuah sabetan sekitar lima sentimeter yang cukup dalam membuat cairan merah meleleh di pipi kiri Luhan.

Cutter baru yang dipegang Minseok jatuh ke lantai Gazebo.

"L- Luhan?" Suara Minseok sedikit bergetar.

Luhan tersenyum dan memberikan nampan yang ia bawa pada Minseok. "Sudah saatnya kau minum obat."

Setelah menerima nampan itu, Minseok melemparnya sembarang. "Luhan..."

"Huwaaa...!"

Tepat saat Minseok baru saja hampir menempelkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Luhan, Sehun berteriak. Menangis sekencang mungkin, membuat Minseok kebingungan dan harus menenangkannya.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sehun. "Anak tampan terlihat jelek saat menangis. Hentikan itu Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum memandang Sehun. Ia menghapus kasar darah yang mulai menggelitik bawah dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Min, aku pergi dulu."

Minseok hanya diam memandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Dia sibuk menenangkan Sehun.

'Maafkan aku..' batin Minseok.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Lu?" Suara Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Dia jahat." Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai ke Minseok.

Luhan duduk di lantai dekat pintu kamar, sedangkan Minseok di meja belajar.

Minseok mendecak. Ia benar-benar tahu siapa yang dimaksud Luhan. Tanpa ditanya lagi. "Jika apa yang kau katakan benar, maka dia sama saja denganmu."

Dalam sekejap Luhan merasakan seperti ada debuman meriam di dadanya.

Entah kenapa Luhan sedikit takut untuk memandang Minseok. Kelihatannya lantai kamar Minseok meminta untuk diperhatikan wajah tampan Luhan juga.

"Aku jahat." Ada air mata menitik di ujung mata Luhan. "Tapi dia lebih jahat."

'Dia telah mengambil apa yang telah membuatku jahat.' Lanjut Luhan di dalam hati.

"Aku jahat. Dia jahat kuadrat. Haha." Luhan tertawa hambar.

Mungkin kalimat Luhan terdengar ambigu bagi orang lain, termasuk orang tuanya. Tapi tidak untuk Minseok. Sepertinya ia tahu, meski tak lebih dari sepuluh persen saja. Bukankah Luhan memang selalu mengejutkan?

Minseok tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan buku sketsanya.

Luhan melepas perban yang menutup pipinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan selotip cokelat yang menempel pada ibu jarinya. Lalu membuangnya tepat di samping Minseok.

Tidak ada kecupan.

Tidak ada ucapan 'selamat malam'.

Luhan pergi begitu saja.

Minseok menjatuhkan kepalanya pada buku sketsa. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tangannya menggapai kasa putih berbercak cairan merah.

Cairan merah itu bukanlah obat merah yang biasa dibubuhkan pada luka, melainkan bekas darah Luhan.

Luhan selalu menolak saat Soyoung mengobatinya. Luhan benci bau obat-obatan. Dengan bujukan Yesung, akhirnya Luhan mau menutup lukanya menggunakan perban. Tanpa dibubuhi obat sama sekali.

Air mata Minseok menetes pada kasa itu hingga membuat warna merah yang ada disana semakin merebak ke sisi putih lainnya.

"Ini semua salahku! Aaargh!" Minseok meremukkan graffiti yang baru saja ia selesaikan dan melemparnya ke pintu.

Tangis Minseok semakin pecah, menggema di sekitar kamarnya yang telah sunyi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dari rengekan-rengekan manja Luhan.

"Tik!" jarum jam dinding yang menempel di dinding tikungan tangga , menunjukkan pukul 23:58. Tepat 30 menit setelah suara tangisan Minseok berhenti.

Luhan memandang sekilas handle pintu kamar Minseok yang dijadikan sandaran punggung sejak tadi. Kedua kakinya yang mulai kesemutan dilonjorkan sebentar kemudian masuk kembali ke kamar itu.

Pintu sengaja tidak ditutup untuk mengurangi suara yang mungkin akan mengganggu tidur Minseok.

Dengan lembut Luhan merapikan tatanan rambut Minseok yang berantakan. Selesai itu, ia memindahkan Minseok ke single bednya. Menyelimuti Minseok hingga sebatas dada.

GREB

Mata sembab Minseok menatap intens wajah datar Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam memandangi pergelangannya yang dicengkram Minseok.

"Jangan pergi."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia mencoba melepas cengkraman Minseok.

"Kumohon."

Luhan hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Apa kau lupa? Tadi aku merengek pada mommy agar kau tidur denganku?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Kedua alis Minseok bertautan. Ada lengkungan kebawah di bibir Minseok.

Dia tidak sedang beraegyo di depan Luhan.

Setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipinya yang baru saja kering.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Luhan ikut bergabung bersama Minseok di bawah selimut. Ia memindahkan kepala Minseok ke dadanya sendiri. Luhan mengecup pucuk kepala Minseok. Tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Minseok sayang.

"Maafkan aku.." cicit Minseok.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Katakan 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Aku minta maaf, karenaku, kau jadi jahat."

"Katakan 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Aku tidak mau."

Luhan mendecak kesal.

Minseok ikut mendecak.

Luhan mendecak sekali lagi.

Kemudian Minseok.

"Ihh..!" Luhan mencubit pipi Minseok gemas.

Gumpalan kertas bertuliskan 'I'm here', hasil karya yang merangkap curahan hati Minseok dan sempat jadi sasaran kemarahannya, menjadi saksi bisu cerita dua kakak beradik yang tidak sedarah itu.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Luhan mulai berbaur bersama Minseok juga Sehun, dengan segala kebohongan yang ia buat.

Pagi yang cerah ini terasa sangat sunyi.

Minseok yang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya.

Luhan yang memperhatikan Minseok dalam diam.

Terakhir, Sehun yang entah kenapa sejak tadi hanya murung. Kebanyakan yang ia lakukan hanya melamun.

Sulit untuk dipercaya, namun begitulah keadaan sekarang. Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdampingan di ayunan yang memang cukup untuk dua orang dewasa.

Luhan menyilangkan satu kakinya dengan mata kaki yang ditumpukan pada lutut kaki yang lain. Kedua sikunya tersampir pada punggung ayunan yang memang diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

Sehun hanya menggigit kuku ibu jari sambil menatap kosong pada bunga mawar yang ada di depannya.

Yesung dan istrinya pergi ke acara penting yang dihadiri para pengusaha kelas atas. Menjadi founder sebuah sekolah seni yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menunjukkan kesuksesan yang diluar dugaan, membuat Yesung tak harus bersusah payah mengatur segalanya. Ia cukup bersantai, menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga di rumah.

Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, tadi Soyoung sempat mengecek keadaan Minseok, apa dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja atau tidak?

Sepertinya Minseok dalam kondisi cukup baik.

Mata wanita itu sempat memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan.

Terbesit satu uneg-uneg di pikirannya.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat, sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun ada kemiripan. Tapi...ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Soyoung-ah! Berhenti mengkhayalkan yang tidak-tidak!'

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun menoleh tidak mengerti. "Soal aku yang membuat Minseok hyung melukaimu?, oke, aku minta maaf." cerocosnya.

"Bukan, kenapa kau berbohong pada semua orang-"

Sehun melirik Minseok yang memunggungi Luhan beserta dirinya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Satu alis Luhan terangkat. Ia merubah posisi duduknya, menaikkan kedua kaki ke ayunan lalu menjulurkan kedua tangan yang sikunya bertumpu pada lutut. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku melakukannya. Kau baru orang kedua yang tahu, setelah Minseok."

Sehun sedikit tercengang memandang Luhan heran. Dia juga berhenti menggigit kukunya. "J- jadi Minseok hyung sudah tahu?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil terus memandangi Minseok. "Sejak awal."

Sehun tampak berpikir.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau melakukannya." Tuntut Luhan.

"Dulu aku melakukannya demi mama. Tapi sejak mama meninggal, ada seseorang yang seolah menggantinya dan membuatku tidak berhenti untuk berisikap bodoh."

"Sepupu yang pernah Minseok sebut-sebut?"

Ada anggukan setuju dari Sehun. Tangannya meraih sebuah kerikil kecil dan melemparnya jauh. "Sialnya sekarang aku harus melakukan perpisahan kembali." Sebuah kekehan kecewa terdengar dari mulut Sehun. "Lalu kau?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh. Ternyata Luhan hanya mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kirinya pada Minseok.

/flashback/

Usia lima tahun adalah usia ideal untuk memulai mengenyam pendidikan. Seperti halnya Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka berdua dimasukkan ke TK yang sama oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Naas mereka hanya dapat menikmati bagaimana suasana sekolah yang sebenarnya hanya sehari saja.

Semua itu berawal saat Minseok dan Luhan bermain bersama sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya. Luhan merengek pada Minseok untuk bermain kejar-kejaran di lapangan sekolah. Kejar-kejaran seperti yang dilakukan para kakak kelas. Sebelumnya Minseok tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berlari, karena Yesung dan Soyoung selalu melarangnya. Mereka tidak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa mereka menyuruh Minseok untuk tidak melakukannya. Sebagai anak yang berbakti, ia selalu menuruti perintah Yesung Soyoung.

"Min...ayo sepelti kakak-kakak itu.." Luhan menarik-narik lengan Minseok yang sedang duduk mengamati anak-anak lain yang bermain bebas.

Tahu apa keinginan Luhan, Minseok menggeleng. "Mommy daddy melarangku berlari." Sabar Minseok.

"Ayo kejal-kejalan." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok paksa.

"Aku tidak mau, Luhan." Jawab Minseok dingin sambil berpegangan pada tiang prosotan yang ada didekatnya.

"Disini tidak ada daddy! Tidak ada mommy!"

"Tidak Luhan!" Bentak Minseok.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Luhan membuang tangan Minseok kasar. Ia menatap Minseok benci. Kemudian berlalu dari sana.

'Tapi Luhan selalu membantuku saat aku dalam kesulitan...' Benak Minseok.

"LUHAAAN!" Teriak Minseok membuat beberapa anak yang ada disekitarnya ikut menoleh padanya.

Luhan memutar badannya sambil terus memandang Minseok tidak senang.

Minseok berlari menuju tempat Luhan berpijak. Ia mendorong bahu kiri Luhan. "Kau jadi!" lalu berlari lagi.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayo tangkap aku!" sambung Minseok sambil terus berlari.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang pada wajah Luhan. Dengan senang hati ia mulai mengejar Minseok.

"Minseok! Lali lebih cepat! Aku sudah di belakangmu! "

"Aaaaa...hahahaha..! kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku Lu!" Minseok hampir mencapai bagian tengah lapangan.

DEGG

Bocah berpipi bulat itu makin melambat. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat sulit diartikan. Ada yang janggal. Dada Minseok serasa ditendang seorang pemain sepak bola profesional. Tapi aneh, sejauh ia menatap kedepan, tidak seorangpun di sana. Ia mulai sulit bernafas diikuti matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis Minseok kecil. "Hahh..hahh..Luhh.." Ia berputar berlari ke arah Luhan.

"Kena kau! " Luhan memeluk Minseok erat. "Sekarang kau yang mengejalku Min!"

Tidak ada respon dari Minseok.

"Min? Sekalang gililanmu! Tidak boleh culang. "

Tangan Minseok menggelantung lemas. Kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu Luhan perlahan merosot jatuh.

"Min?! " Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Minseok. "MIN! " raut wajah Luhan mulai berganti khawatir.

"KIM MINSEOK! " Jerit Luhan.

Kedua mata Minseok terpejam. Kakinya juga mulai melemas. Mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan ke tanah. Minseok jatuh di pelukan Luhan.

"Minseok! Kau kenapa? " Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Minseok.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Min, jangan membuatku takut! " Air mata Luhan lolos begitu saja.

Bibir Minseok membiru, berikut kuku-kuku jarinya. Kulit jemari Minseok sangat dingin. Wajahnya pucat bak mayat baru.

Luhan menggosok-gosokkan tangan Minseok. "Min! Ini bukan musim salju! Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin! "

"Ayo buka matamu! Kumohon! "

/flashback end/

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa mom dad-ku melarang Minseok berlari. Tepatnya untuk tidak terlalu lelah. Dokter mengatakan kalau Minseok memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya. Ada lubang-lubang sekecil jarum di sana. Mungkin kalau kau memeluknya, kau akan tahu. Dia bernafas tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. "

"Ya, aku pernah memeluknya. Tapi kukira dia hanya kelelahan. "

"Aku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah memeluk Minseok-ku lagi! " Luhan menatap Sehun sinis. "Atau aku akan membunuhmu. " Lanjutnya dengan nada datar

"O- oke.. " Gugup Sehun. Dia ingat kejadian cutter yang sempat mengiris pipi Luhan. Saat itu Luhan benar-benar tenang, seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Sehun pikir, kalau ia di posisi Luhan, mungkin ia akan menghabisi orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. "Jadi kau melakukannya karena kau merasa bersalah dan kasihan padanya?"

"Aku tidak kasihan padanya. "

Sehun menoleh heran.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan jika ia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada hidupnya, aku akan membiarkannya. Asalkan dia bahagia. " Hening sejenak. "Dan aku akan segera menyusulnya. "

"Kau gila! " Bisik Sehun tajam, takut terdengar oleh Minseok.

"Semua orang mengataiku begitu."

"Tapi kau benar-benar gila! "

"Diamlah kau bocah. Jalani hidupmu dengan benar. Jangan hidup sepertiku. "

"Oh sh*t" Sehun mengumpat kesal.

"Min! Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" Luhan berlari ke arah Minseok sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

Seolah tuli, Minseok tidak menoleh pada Luhan. Dia hanya diam dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

"Hey!" Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Minseok dari belakang dan memeluknya.

Pensil Minseok jatuh dari pangkuannya. "Luhan...mataku terasa berat.. "

Benar. Kedua mata Minseok menutup.

Nampan berisi obat-obatan yang ada di bawah set lukis sepertinya tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya!" Luhan berlutut di depan Minseok dan menangkup wajahnya.

"A-..aku lupa. "

Dengan cepat Luhan meraih obat-obatan itu dan meminumkannya pada Minseok.

"Tidurlah sekarang juga. " Perintah Luhan setelah dipastikan Minseok berada dalam gendongannya dengan benar.

"Buku..ku..sket-"

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Luhan meraih buku itu dengan susah payah lalu membawa Minseok ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sehun menyusul. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Minseok pada Luhan. Ia hanya mengintip dari luar kamar. Tampaknya mereka sudah tidur. Minseok tidur dalam pelukan Luhan.

Dada Sehun terasa terbakar. Ia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini pada Luhan. Dia sadar, Luhan bukanlah levelnya. Seujung kukupun tak ada jika dibandingkan dengan kegilaan Luhan.

Luhan hanya akan bereaksi jika itu menyangkut tentang Minseok.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo?, Donghae-ya, ini sudah pukul sembilan lebih, tapi kenapa Seh-" Yesung mendengar suara sesenggukan di seberang sana. "Ada apa?!"

"Sehun koma. Dia-" Kalimat Donghae terputus. Ayah Sehun itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yesung mewanti-wanti Luhan dan Minseok. "Minseok, tidak usah terburu-buru. Luhan? Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan menjaga Minseok, daddy."

"Bagus."

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Yesung dan Soyoung memasuki gedung rumah sakit lebih dulu.

"Lu, apa kira-kira Sehun baik-baik saja?"

Luhan meraih tangan Minseok yang gemetar lalu mencium punggung tangan itu.

Minseok mengerjap bingung.

Keduanya saling berpandangan cukup lama.

"Ya!" Teriak Minseok tepat di depan wajah Luhan. "Di saat-saat seperti ini kau masih sempat menggodaku!"

Cuma cengiran nakal khas bocah tercetak di bibir Luhan.

"Aku pergi." Dingin Minseok meninggalkan Luhan.

"Min!"

"..." Tidak ada respon dari Minseok. Ia benar-benar kesal, tidak ingin melihat wajah Luhan untuk sementara.

"Kim Minseok! Tunggu aku!" Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menyamai langkah Minseok.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae setelah sampai di luar ruang tempat Sehun terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

Donghae yang sepertinya telah berhenti menangis, menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya sembab. "Masih sama seperti pagi tadi. Darah yang keluar dari kepalanya cukup banyak. Sedangkan rumah sakit pusat sedang kehabisan stok darah yang sejenis dengan darah Sehun."

Soyoung duduk di sisi kiri Donghae dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada bahu Donghae. "Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan atau-?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Potong Donghae. "Saat aku hendak membangunkannya tadi pagi aku menemukannya pingsan di lantai dan keadaan kepalanya- darah-" Donghae menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun mengalami kejadian separah itu.

Orang tua mana yang tidak shock? Malam sebelumnya Sehun baik-baik saja, esoknya dia tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"Kau kan ayahnya, kemungkinan besar darah Sehun setipe dengan darahmu." Usul Yesung.

Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

Hening.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Minseok telah sampai di depan kamar Sehun. Minseok langsung menuju pintu dan segera memicingkan matanya pada kaca buram yang ada pada pintu berharap ia bisa melihat keadaan Sehun.

"Percuma." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Minseok.

Luhan membawa Minseok duduk di kursi panjang yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki orang tuanya juga Donghae. Ada raut kecewa serta khawatir di wajah Minseok.

Donghae menghela napas berat. "Sebenarnya dia bukanlah putraku." Ucapnya pelan dan parau.

Tidak hanya Yesung dan Soyoung yang tercengang mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba Donghae barusan, Luhan juga Minseok spontan membulatkan mata mereka. Luhan dan Minseok saling menatap tak percaya.

"Sehun memang benar anak dari istriku. Tapi dengan mantan pacarnya."

Singkat cerita, Dara, istri Donghae,berbuat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Hingga akhirnya kekasih Dara tersebut tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Donghae yang memang cinta mati pada Dara meyakinkannya untuk menjadi bapak dari janin yang Dara kandung. Dan Dara telah meninggal saat Sehun berumur sembilan tahun dikarenakan sebuah kecelakaan.

"Ayah Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah Choi Siwon, putra pertama pemilik Hyundai group." Lanjut Donghae.

Kacamata hitam yang ada digenggaman Soyoung pecah seketika. Yesung tahu siapa Choi Siwon itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka membuka luka masa lalu itu membuat Soyoung murka dan bangkit dari kursi. Istri Yesung itu meraih leher Luhan yang duduk di samping Minseok.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan keturunannya hidup!" teriak Soyoung geram tanpa melepas cekikannya pada Luhan.

Yesung berusaha melepas cengkraman istrinya yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat untuk membunuh seseorang kurang dari dua menit.

Donghae ikut bangun dari kursi tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Soyoung tiba-tiba berubah seperti monster yang ingin segera melenyapkan hama yang telah lama mengganggunya.

"M- Mommy..." Minseok juga bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mata Luhan mulai memerah. Ia benar-benar kehabisan napas. Dadanya seperti menyusut akibat paru-paru yang meronta meminta oksigen. Luhan juga merasakan wajahnya mengeras.

"Mati! Mati kau! Bocah sialan!"

"Donghae! Bantu aku!"

Dengan sedikit ragu Donghae ikut membantu memisahkan Soyoung dari Luhan.

"Mommy...hentikan...Luhan bisa mati..." Minseok merasa bodoh. Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil menyentuh lengan ibunya takut-takut.

Urat leher Luhan semakin menegang. Kedua matanya bergerak tak teratur. Luhan benar-benar butuh asupan oksigen.

"Soyoung!" Teriak Yesung sambil terus mencoba menarik tangan istrinya dari Luhan.

"Aku ingin dia mati sekarang juga!"

"Siwon sudah mati!" Timpal Donghae yang tidak tahu pokok permasalahannya apa. Yang ia tahu, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Siwon dan Sehun. Mengingat tadi Soyoung menyebut kata 'keturunan'. "Setelah kau membunuh Luhan, apa kau juga akan membunuh anakku?! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Meskipun Sehun bukan darah dagingku, tapi aku tidak akan rela siapapun mengambilnya dariku!" lanjutnya.

"Aargh!" Soyoung menepis tangan Minseok yang sedari tadi menarik-menarik lengannya hingga Minseok jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Ahk-" Minseok merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

" Minseok?" Soyoung berhenti dan berlari pada Minseok. Ia memeluk Minseok erat. "Maafkan mommy sayang, mommy tidak bermaksud mendorongmu, mommy-"

"Hentikan itu mom, Minseok tidak suka mommy yang seperti itu!" Potong Minseok dengan tangan yang membalas pelukan Soyoung erat, seolah mencegah, takut ibunya mencoba melukai Luhan lagi. Air mata Minseok semakin gencar meleleh di pipinya yang mulus, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Sambil menetralkan nafasnya kembali, Luhan hanya memandang keduanya dalam diam. Ia merasa serba salah. Luhan ingin menangis, tapi ia merasa tak pantas walau hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan air mata. Sebenarnya ia tahu tentang semua yang dirahasiakan kedua orang tuanya dengan rapat-rapat.

Tapi demi menjaga Minseok ia rela berpura-pura buta dan tuli untuk segalanya.

Yesung memeluk Luhan. "Daddy selalu ada untukmu nak."

Luhan yang masih memegangi lehernya yang ngilu mengangguk mengerti.

Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia menyesal telah membeberkan identitas Sehun. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Hampir saja aku membunuh anak temanku sendiri." Gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua mata Donghae menatap kosong pada ujung sepatunya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Nak?"

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya pada Yesung.

"Bisa bantu daddy?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Yesung tersenyum lalu membawa Luhan pergi dari sana.

Tepatnya membawa Luhan ke laboratorium rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Empat hari berikutnya di pagi yang cukup cerah, Sehun telah siuman. Tapi dia hanya diam memperhatikan semua orang yang mengitari ranjangnya. Luhan, Minseok, beserta kedua orang tuanya ada di sana, minus Donghae. Ada yang harus ia kerjakan di tempatnya bekerja.

"Uhm..." Sehun bangun lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok.

"Beri mereka waktu." Yesung membawa istrinya keluar ruangan.

Minseok berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kepalanya hampir lima puluh persen tertutup perban. Akan tetapi mata Sehun terpaku pada sosok di belakang Minseok, membuat Minseok menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia semakin keukeuh mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Uh.."

GREB

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. "Hyung..."

Sebuah kerutan tercetak di dahi Minseok.

"Hyung...aku dengar semuanya dari papa. Papa masuk ke mimpiku. Papa mengatakan kalau kau adalah hyungku. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk jangan sekalipun bertengkar denganmu."

Sehun yang jahilnya diluar kendali, pandai berbohong dan kesannya bocah jahat, sebenarnya ia adalah anak kecil yang rapuh. Butuh kasih sayang penuh. Dan mudah percaya pada takhayul.

Tiga hari lalu, selepas operasi, Donghae membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun saat ia masih koma. Dan intinya seperti yang dikatakan Sehun tadi.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun. Dia diam dan hanya menepuk punggung Sehun pelan. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat datar dan tenang. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat berantakan. Tangisnya pecah di pelukan Luhan.

"S- Sehun, kau- kau bisa bicara?" Minseok bersuara.

Kali ini Minseok yang mendapat beban dari Sehun. Sehun beralih pada Minseok.

"Maafkan aku hyung, selama ini aku berbohong padamu. Aku egois. Maafkan aku."

Minseok tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun. "Hyung tidak marah. Hyung senang kau mengakuinya."

Minseok menoleh pada Luhan yang tengah menatap Sehun tidak suka.

Apa kalian lupa? Luhan benci pada orang-orang yang berani barang menyentuh apalagi mengambil Minseok darinya. Termasuk Sehun, saudara sedarahnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau katakan dulu? Jahat kuadrat? Oke, aku minta maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu." Mata Minseok beralih pada Sehun. "Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai adikmu ini." Minseok mengelus punggung Sehun sayang.

"Sebaiknya tidak." Luhan menarik Minseok menjauh dari Sehun.

"Luhan! Dia adikmu sendiri! Dan dia sedang sakit!"

"Karena dia adikku, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengannya."

Minseok mendecak kesal. "Apa kau ingin bukti agar kau bisa percaya padaku?"

"Apa?" Tuntut Luhan.

Minseok berjinjit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Luhan. "Sebenarnya sejak hari pertama kita bertemu dengan Sehun, aku selalu percaya padamu." bisiknya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

Minseok kembali pada posisinya. "Satu lagi."

"Apa?" Luhan menatap kedua mata Minseok antusias.

Minseok berjinjit, kali ini ia mendekati telinga kanan Luhan. Dengan suara yang sangat lembut, "Ich liebe dich, Luhan-ssi."

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Luhan mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Minseok sendiri. Minseok menggunakan bahasa asing itu alih-alih terlalu malu untuk menggunakan bahasa kesehariannya dengan Luhan. Bahkan ujung pipi Minseok mulai memerah murni tanpa blush on.

Luhan reflek memeluk Minseok. "Aku akan percaya padamu!".

Bagi Luhan, tindakan Minseok kali ini sangatlah tiba-tiba dan bukan seperti Minseok yang biasa ia kenal. Ia ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, berlarian dengan menggandeng tangan Minseok, berteriak sekencang mungkin 'KIM MINSEOK MENCINTAIKU!'. Tapi Luhan sadar, itu sangatlah kekanak-kanakan.

"Ekhem..Permisi tuan-tuan, saya sedang bertugas." Seorang dokter berwajah sangar dan dingin membuyarkan acara lovey dovey LuMin couple.

'Hwang Zi Tao' Gumam Luhan kecil membaca tag name dokter tampak berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak dokter tadi. "Aku juga percaya padamu, Black Boo." Bisik Luhan di telinga Hwang Zi Tao dan keluar dari ruangan.

Dokter bernama Hwang Zi Tao tersebut mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku 'Black Boo 'di perkumpulan 'UnseenD' cuma 'The Red Devil Deer'." Laki-laki tampan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup. "Apa mungkin dia?"

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
